Light and Dark
by blackbeltchic
Summary: previously Ironic :: When the Father and Daughter cry as one, Heaven and Hell will open their gates and release their chosen upon the world. One died for others the other lives to worship chaos. Only she, born of light and shadow, good and evil, can comba
1. Part One

Title: Ironic

Author: blackbeltchic

Posted: September 29, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I'm sorry, I wish I did, but I don't!

Author's Notes: this comes from reading part of a story, that I've now lost, but what I remember to be a GidgetGirl challenge. Something about Buffy having a daughter, who Giles raised, and going strictly by a nickname...something about Brynwyn, I think. This does not follow that challenge, but it does come from that idea.

Feedback: Don't I deserve it?

: ( :( :( :(

_Adults can be so irritating! Aunt Dawn, who isn't even my real aunt, Dad just felt bad for her after her mom and sister died, but she came over tonight, pissed off at Dad. Not even a hello for me, even though I haven't seen her in three months, flying around the world for her new job. Not even a birthday present!_

_No, she just said that I should go upstairs, so she and Dad could talk. They're still talking down there. As if I wouldn't know what they're talking about. There's only one thing anyone ever talks to Dad about in this hellhole!_

_Well, to be literal, dear diary, hellmouth. But does it really matter? Once Dad's slayer died, we had to stay in this stupid town, instead of going to live in England, where Dad grew up._

"That isn't fair, and you know it!" Dawn's angry voice interrupted the scratching of her pen, "She deserves to know!"

_Hold the phone!_

She crept closer to the edge of the loft.

"Keep your voice down."

"You've been lying to her, her entire life! I thought we agreed to tell her after this past birthday?"

"Things have changed," he said quietly.

_Just like my dad to keep a cool head in an argument, _she thought.

"Like what? Buffy's death? That doesn't have anything to do with it! She deserves to know! She's eighteen, for God's sake, not eight."

"She may deserve the truth, but he doesn't."

"Bullshit. Why the hell not?"

"He killed Jenny."

"I can't believe you! One, that was Angelus, not Angel. Everyone seems to make that connection, but you. Even Xander gets that! Second, it's been over eighteen years, you can't tell me you still hold a grudge!"

_They're talking about mum and her killer!_

"I loved her! I still love her. If she hadn't-"

"Oh, so now you're blaming this on Buffy too? If that had never happened, then Jessi wouldn't have been born. You can't blame either of them, they didn't know!"

"He had no right-"

"To make love to the woman he loved? Why the hell not?"

"She was a minor-"

"She was a slayer who had already met death once! Jess deserves to know her true father, and he deserves to know his daughter."

In slow motion, her pen rolled off her diary and rolled down the stairs. In the moody silence after Dawn's statement, the noise sounded like bells tolling.

Her father looked up into the shadows, "Jessica?"

She stepped into the light, in shock, and somehow managed to make it down the stairs without mishap. "Is what she said true? You're not my real dad? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to, honey..." Dawn elbowed him, "I didn't think the time was right-"

"And when would that be?!" she hyperventilated, "When I graduate from college? When I'm mailing out wedding invitations? When I'm giving birth to my first child? When you're on your deathbed? When?"

"I-I-I'm not sure."

"Sweetie, we were going to tell you on your 18th birthday, that's what we decided," she glared at Giles, "Once I found out he hadn't, I rushed here. Life is hard when you don't know who you are, or where you come from. If you found out from someone else..."

"What if I don't want to know? What if I just make myself forget-"

"You know the dangers of not seeing things, just because you do not wish to," Giles reprimanded the girl he had raised as his own.

"You won't be able to forget, trust me. It will haunt your dreams, until you are crazy with doubt and wonder, but you will never be able to go back to the peaceful existence you had before."

"I-I can't do this!" she spun and rushed up the stairs, stooping to grab her pen and diary on her way.

"Jess-"

"Let her go. She needs time to think. If she goes for the knives, then we'll stop her," Dawn looked up towards the loft, feeling for the girl who had lived a lie her whole life.

: ( :( :( :(

She stuffed clothes into her bag, without even folding, almost a sin upon itself. She rushed into her father's room, grabbing some weapons from his chest quietly. Then she rushed back to her own room, throwing them willy-nilly into her bag. She had to leave. Once she had what she deemed necessary, she climbed out the window, scaling the trellis, dropping the last few feet.

: ( :( :( :(

"It's too quiet," Giles said from the couch, looking up towards the loft.

"That's because she left ten minutes ago. Out her window, and down the trellis," Dawn said calmly, stirring her tea.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because she needs to do this. She's been living in your house, your way, her whole life. And you can't deny that you don't compare her, even unknowingly, to Buffy. She's just found out her whole life is a lie, she needs to find out who she is, on her own."

"When did you become such an expert?"

"Hello, Key! I've been there, I know what she's going through. She'll probably try finding Angel. I gravitated to those that knew, even if I didn't realize that Ben was Glory."

"I'm calling her cell phone."

: ( :( :( :(

She looked at the familiar number that suddenly meant nothing to her. The man on the other end had lied to her her whole life.

She hit the red button.

: ( :( :( :(

"Damnit! She hung up on me. She's never done that before."

"Sure she has. Let me try." Dawn pulled out her cell phone.

: ( :( :( :(

"Leave me alone!" she cried as an answer.

"Babes, I know what you're going through. If you're looking for him, try LA. That was his last known whereabouts."

"Thanks." And she meant it.

"Be safe. We love you, no matter what." The phone went dead. She was on her own.


	2. Part Two

Ironic

Part Two

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Posted: October 10, 2004

Author's Notes: Qithin this chapter is my impression of a New York accent. I am sorry if I offend anyone. I am a New Englander, but I've never been to New York City, just what I've heard on TV. I'm sorry.

Reader Responses:

Crossedoff: I'm glad you find it interesting, I love writing it! It just gets more interesting from here on out....

Whitewolf: thanks for your review.

Out-Of-Reality: You're already hooked? There was like nothing to hook you in with that chapter! This should be the hooker chapter...except not in a dirty, prostitute way....What did you find confusing, maybe I could clear it up?

"Where you headed?"

"I'm trying to get to LA to visit my dad. He's ," she lied.

He nodded her into the cab of his truck; "I can take you as far as the station itself."

"Thank you sir." She knew that if he tried anything, she could defend herself. She just hoped she didn't have to.

"Hi, I'm uh...looking for Angel Investigations. Do you know where that is?" she asked the police officer at the desk.

He gave her directions, and she thanked him before setting off towards the old hotel.

"Um, hello?" she called, peeking into the hotel a few hours later.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless. How may I help you tonight?" A brunette poked her head out of the office.

"I'm actually looking for Angel," she told the woman, "is he here?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Cordelia, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Do you know where he is? I really need to get in touch with him."

"New York, last I knew. Why do you need to talk to him so badly?"

"I-It's kinda personal."

"Well, fine," she huffed.

"Cordy," she took a step forward, "I'm sorry, but it's between him a-and I."

"Do you know me?" she asked, shocked by the familiarity this girl showed.

"I'm Jessi. Jessi Gi-Just Jessica."

"Well, just Jessica, if you are so desperate to see the Brooding One, then...I could probably loan you the money. I don't generally do favors for strangers, besides trying to save them and all, but you seem to be a sweet kid, and you remind me of someone...Anyway, my friend won this million dollar prize for discovering some molecular equation or something like that, and she have me a share of the money. Generally, a girl can't have too many shoes, or clothes, but I could wear a new pair of shoes every day for about a year..."

"Thank you," she looked at the woman with respect.

"You must be tired. How about I get a room ready, and you stay the night? This old hotel gets real lonely, now that everyone but me has given up the cause."

"How do you manage?" she asked, following the woman up the stairs.

"Oh, it's a little thing known as guilt. I'm a guilt tripper."

The next day Cordelia drove her to the airport, and waited for her flight to board.

"Cordelia...thank you for everything. Someday, I hope I can explain everything, but right now I'm so confused. And you're right, you do know me, sort of. I didn't mean to deceive you, I barely know myself these days....I'm Jessi Giles, from Sunnydale."

"Jessi Giles? Little Jessica? Oh my God, it's been literally ages. Does Giles know where you're going? Does he know who you're looking for? Why didn't he help you? He is like, your uncle, or something, right?"

"Uncle? I always knew him as Dad, but now..." she shook her head, "Everything is all scrambled, and it doesn't make sense."

"Well, I don't know how Angel can help you with that, but I hope you find whatever you're looking for."

"Me too," she smiled at the older woman, the woman who had once known her mother, "Me too."

Soon her flight was called, and she hugged Cordelia goodbye. She was a bit nervous about the flight, it being only her second. The first time she had flown was to see her grandparents when her grandfather had been dying. But then, he wasn't her real grandfather, was he?

It didn't make the memory hurt any less.

The flight was long, and boring, almost as boring as her first flight, and she was nervous as hell. What would she find in New York? Who would she find?

_Dear Diary, _

_Here I am on a plane bound for New York City. I don't even know if he's still there, but it's my best shot. Cordy was really noncommittal. But at least she let me borrow some money, and I have a round trip ticket back. It's for a month from now, hopefully it will be enough time to find him._

_But when I do find him, what am I going to tell him? Should I walk right up to him, and say, 'hi, you don't know me, but I'm your daughter.' I bet that would go over real well._

_And how will I even know it's him? I've only read descriptions of him. What exactly is an Angelic Face, anyway? I think I remember what his tattoo looks like, but I can't go around the city asking all male vampires to take off their shirts!_

_All of a sudden, this seems like a bad idea. But how else am I going to find out who I am? I'm not a Giles, I'm...a vampire's daughter..._

_All this thinking is exhausting, and I don't know when I'll be able to sleep next._

She slept through the rest of the flight, and a stewardess had to wake her up just before landing. She murmured a thank you as she grabbed her things and left the cabin. She managed to hail a taxi, having no luggage to pick up but her bag, a feat to get through security, and asked to be taken to Central Park, it being the only place in the city she knew. With the time change, it was just getting dark, though once the bright lights of businesses and so forth turned on, it wasn't nearly as dark as it was at home.

"Uh, Miss? I don't want to but into your business, but the park isn't a safe place after dark, especially for women, if you catch my drift..." the driver said once they reached the park.

"Thank you for your concern," she paid the fare, with an extra dollar or two, before grabbing her bag and stepping into the park. Once she was far enough from the road, and she heard the cab drive off behind her, she opened her bag and pulled out a knife with an intricate handle and matching blade, tucking it into her sock. She grabbed a stake and tucked it into her back pocket.

It wasn't until she was on her own, truly on her own, was she hit with the severity of her situation. She was alone, in New York City, one of the largest cities in the country, looking for one man in billions. He wasn't' even strictly a man. He was a demon. A filthy, dirty thing. How was she going to find him, if this city never slept?

Well, first things first, she thought, was to find a demon hangout. Maybe even get a job, or a place to stay, before trying to find him. Maybe beat up a couple of demons, he was the Scourge of Europe, after all; someone should be able to point him out.

She crossed the street, out of the park, and started walking. Eventually, she knew she was getting closer to a place that could help her. She saw a tiny, dingy, decrepit sign hanging above a flight of stairs at the end of an alley. The sign read simply Joey's, and she headed downwards cautiously. The demonness of the clientele hit her almost immediately, and almost overpowered her. She stumbled down the last steps, and through a beaded curtain. A few demons looked up as she stumbled in, but most went on drinking or gambling.

"What can I do ya foa?" the man behind the bar asked as she sat down, placing a glass before her.

"I don't drink. I'm actually looking for some information."

"Uh-huh. I don't serve no info. My cousin down in Sunnyhell got in a whole mess 'a trouble that way, gettin' beat by slayer and demon alike. Lucky for him, that bird died some time ago."

She grabbed his shirtfront, almost dragging him over the counter, showing strength she didn't possess, "Don't you _ever_ say anything about her, or you _will _regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yeah! Perfectly!" She let go, and he straightened out his shirt.

"Now, you're going to tell me exactly what I need to know, or you will have one very unsatisfied customer." He nodded vigorously, "I'm looking for a vampire. Used to go by Angelus. Have you seen him?"

"Seen him? Sure I've seen him! He's right down-" she looked down to the very end, where the bar was in shadows, "gone," he muttered in disbelief. "He was here, I'm tellin' ya! I swear!"

"Don't swear," she condescended, "it's not polite." She left the bar without looking back.

A new face stumbled into the bar as he downed his eighth or tenth shot. Suddenly, he was surrounded by Her. He looked up at the blonde, sizing her up, wondering why she would be in a dive like this. She was about 5'5", with dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She was pretty, but not his slayer.

The bartender poured him another shot, before going to tend to his new customer. That's when he slipped out, downing his shot, as quiet as the shadow he was.


	3. Part Three

Ironic

Part Three

Posted: November 4, 2004

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Reader Responses:

GidgetGirl: thanks for your review. That's high praise coming from you, since I'm always telling people if they want the best stories around, read yours. Thanks so much.

And I figured it was one of your challenges...I think I actually read this challenge not to long ago...oh well. Since it's yours, I hope you don't mind me using the basis for it! The story gets wacky from here, and I'm really not sure where it's going, but Thanks again for your review, and thanks for another great story idea!

:P :P :P :P :P :P

She stepped into the night, and found herself trembling. She leaned against the brick, trying to calm herself. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd never _felt_ demons before. She was never that fast, or strong. She had never been that mean either. She had always been demure, polite, calm, gentile, was this her unusual breeding showing at last?

"Hey!" suddenly four burly demons surrounded her, "you can't just come hea and threaten our barkeep," the largest demon growled.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. It won't happen again, I swear."

"You're right, it won't." two demons grabbed her arms, and the speaker punched her in the stomach. She wheezed as the air left her body in a rush.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

She took the opportunity given to her, as the fourth demon leaned close enough towards her, by kicking out at him. Then she ripped her arm from one of the demon's grasp, punching the other. He let go, and she ran.

It didn't take long for them to catch up. She put on a burst of speed, dodging through the minimal traffic.

:P :P :P

His sensitive senses caught something. Running feet. Pounding heart. The smell of fear on the air. A petite girl dodged around him, and then four demons knocked into him.

"Hey! Watch it!" he growled, leaning against the wall, before pushing off, giving chase.

:P :P :P

She was faster than she thought, as she careened around a corner. She knew she could have taken one of the demons; Spike had given her fighting lessons when she had turned 10, until her fa- until Giles stopped him. She had beaten the vampire a few times, though he probably let her win.

She ducked down a side street, only to find it a dead end alley half way down. She skidded to a stop, and looked towards the mouth of the dank alley. To late, the demons had already caught up with her.

She stepped into a fighting stance, as the demons, laughing, fanned out, blocking her exit.

"P-Please! I didn't mean any harm! I didn't know, I'm sorry!"

"You'll be sorry once we're through," the leader promised.

She glanced at them in desperation. She saw no sympathy in their eyes. With lightening quick reflexes she didn't possess, she grabbed the knife from her sock. Surprisingly, she was moderately ready for their attack, as two demons rushed her. She felt a strange calm wash over her, and it almost felt like someone stood at her back, their reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She parried the first attack, and then the second. She managed to get a stab in, just nicking the demon's hard scales.

The demon looked down at his arm, and then up at her, with fire in his eyes.

She gulped.

:P :P :P

He loped into the alley, and stopped to watch her fight, fascinated. It had been a long while since he had saved someone who knew how to fight. He saw the flash of steel, and shook his head ruefully. A small blade like that, unless placed in specific locations, would only irritate the Yentiw demons.

He heard the blade scrape across the metallic scales, and saw the retaliating punch to her kidney. Before she hit the ground, her scream echoing in his ears, he was moving, diving, into the four demons intent on defiling her body.

He pulled out his own blade, and slid it across the back of the neck, where there was a weakness in the scales. His blade, sharp enough to cut silk placed upon its edge, broke the brittle scales and slid between the bones, severing vital nerves. The demon didn't even have a chance to scream, before he fell, unlike the girl. He quickly turned to the other three, making quick business of them as well. He was older than the three combined, older than they'd ever be; older than they ever had a chance to be.

He turned, looking at the crumpled form of the girl.

:P :P :P

The darkness slowly receded, and she groaned, rolling over. The ache at her side flashed, and she opened her eyes in shock. The room was dark, the bed soft. It had a foggy appearance, with black sheer cloths thrown over the lamps. In another hue, it might have seemed romantic, but here it was just morbid, gloomy.

Another shooting pain went through her side; this one forced a strangled cry through her dry lips.

"Don't move. Just lie still," He pulled her back so she was lying on her stomach in the soft mattress. "You took quite a hit back there."

"W-who are you?"

He turned away, "I don't know anymore."

"Well, that makes two of us," she tried to sit up, but the pain overpowered her, forcing her to cry out once more.

"I told you to lie still. Listen, I'm not telling you as torture. You took a hard hit the your kidney. It hurts like hell, trust me. I've been around long enough to know."

"W-What type of demon are you?" she tried to draw away from him, but the pain was too intense.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking. I-I'm nothing. I came here to...to hide, to get away, only to find you can't run from this.

"Run from what?"

"Death," he looked her straight in the eye, before looking away. "What brings you to New York?"

"How-"

"After awhile, the city leaves its mark on you."

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

She was about to answer, when her cell phone, with it's distinctive tone, rang out in the silence. "Hello? Hi, Aunt Dawn...No, I haven't' found him yet... How's Da-Gi- how is he...I'm sorry for worrying him. If it makes him feel better, I'm in New York...I talked to Cordelia, and she lent me the money...Yes, Queen C. you sound so surprised...Yes, I'll pay her back, don't worry, I was raised better than that. Look, my batteries are running low, I've got to go. Bye...I love you too." She hit the off button, "Sorry about that."

"How do you know Cordelia Chase?" he glared at her, his eyes intense.

She was taken aback by the question, "She was B-she was my mother's friend in high school. She never helped Da- my adoptive father with babysitting, but then neither did Mum. Only Xan-man and Will." He got more serious as she rattled off names, "Later on, after she died, and my father needed a lot of time alone, it was Dawn. How do you know her?"

"She used to work for me."

"Y-You're Angelus!" He flinched at the name, "You're a vampire!"

He nodded.

She burst into tears, not the reaction either were expecting, "I-I never really believed! I hoped it was just a misunderstanding!"

He looked at her, perplexed, "What?"

"When I overheard them talking, I just thought they were talking about demons, or-or the hellmouth. I never thought it would lead me here! B-But they weren't, they were talking about me! I'm not who I think I am! My whole life is a lie!"

"Who were you?" he asked, not making sense of her ramblings.

"Jessica Giles. Aunt Dawn, who isn't really my aunt, but she is, she was yelling at Dad, but he's not my dad...she said I needed to know, but I didn't know what she was talking about! Dawn said you had a right to know too, but Dad said you didn't, because you killed the woman I thought was my mother, but she's not, and he's always complained about you, how you weren't there when she really needed you, and you killed her, made her want to kill herself-"

"I deserve to know what?" he interrupted her ranting.

"You're my real father." She looked up at him with tearstained cheeks, waiting for his reaction.

He stared at her a moment, and then he laughed. It was a cynical laugh. "Not possible. Vampire's can't have children." He walked away from the bed, her prison.

"Don't you think I know that?!" She stumbled out of the bed, her side throbbing from the effort, "I'm only telling you what I know! Dad and Aunt Dawn said that B- that the slayer was my mother, and you are my father."

"I don't believe it."

"Do you think I want to? I have two freaks for parents, and my real dad killed the woman I thought to be my mother for 18 years!"

"She's not a freak!" he said quietly, "She was a gorgeous, courageous woman, who died to save those that she loved."

"To get away from it all, you mean. I lived through it, and I've heard the stories, I've heard them talk about it. She never got over your leaving, and when that ponce left her, and then her mum died, she used the portal as a way out!"

"No, she'd never do that!"

"But she did, why can't you see that?! She was a coward, and she took the simple way out of a situation she felt she couldn't control."

"Don't talk about your mother like that!" She flinched like he had slapped her, and the tears started once more, "I-I'm sorry." He awkwardly put his arms around her, as she cried into his shirt.

As a tear ran down her face, a similar tear fell down his own cheek, and both drops fell to the simple silver chain she wore, running down the links to mingle together on the silver ring hanging at the hollow of her throat.

A blinding light went through the tiny apartment, and a force threw the vampire and his daughter to the far wall, his dead body taking most of the impact.

A figure stood where they had been just a moment before.

"_When the Father and Daughter cry as one, Heaven and Hell will open their gates and release their chosen upon the world. One died for others; the other lives to worship chaos. Only she, born of light and shadow, good and evil, can combat the darkness and restore the balance," _the figure intoned, before collapsing in a heap on the wood floor.


	4. Part Four

Ironic

Part Four

Disclaimer: See the First Chapter.

Posted: November 16, 2004

Author's Notes: checks site Oh, so that's where we left off….hehehe. Wonder if anyone guessed who it is…? Nope, guess nobody took a stab at it. Well, here's your answer, if you were wondering….and on with the story!

And this chapter you will learn where the title came from, even if it changes!

Author's Notes: January 7th, 2005: I'm really sorry for that, I don't know what happened. I would like to thank Randye and Never Look Back for alerting me that this chapter had gone awol! I swear, I didn't do anything!

But here's the chapter...hopefully it doesn't go missing again...

    

He cried silently, sitting next to the bed as she leaned against the wall, feeling faint. How did this happen? Was it even possible?

A movement on the bed caught her attention, and the blonde raised her tiny hand, placing it on his wet cheek.

"Don't cry."

He started, grabbing her hand, crushing it between his larger ones, "I thought I had lost you again."

"I'll always find you, even if you kill me." Jessica watched them, fascinated. The words meant nothing to her, but they obviously meant something to the couple.

"I-I don't mean to interrupt, but why-how are you here?"

The blonde looked up at her, "Because it's your turn to do your civic duty to this world. Now that you know who you are, it won't be long before others know as well. You're special, Jessi, and you shall have your time. But you need training. What you have to do must be done. Brevity is now. You have to know what to see, what do to."

"What is with you? You've have your head in the clouds for too long," Angel tried to joke, but nobody saw the funniness about it.

"You don't see," she stroked his face sadly, staring up into his brown eyes, the eyes that used to make her melt.

"Now who's cryptic?" he joked, smiling a smile nobody felt.

"Trust me," she whispered, then she looked at them both, "You both have parts to play, but first you need to learn your lines. That's my job." She stared off into space a moment, a confused look on hr face before she nodded, "Lucy says he's learned his purpose, his god whispers to him, whispers the pleasure he can get from invoking Chaos. Don't worry, you will know more, in time," she swung her leg over the edge of the bed with a grace Jessica had never seen before, the grace of a slayer in motion.

"Who's this guy you talk of?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. They don't know," she pointed at the ceiling, "Only evil and he knows, just as so far, only you know about you."

"That's another question. Why me?"

She walked over to Jessica, running her fingers through a strand of dirty blonde hair, "Because of your parentage. Vampires can't have children, and slayers aren't meant to. But you're still here. If slayers have prophecies written about them, one girl in a generation, then why not a miracle child, one in the history of the world?"

Her eyes traveled to the necklace, "I'm glad they gave it to you. It was the only thing I could give you. I don't think even Giles knows the significance." She reached out her hand to touch it, but then jerked away.

"If it's yours," she started fiddling with the clasp, "then here."

"No," Jessica stopped, "it has a…spell on it to keep you safe. A spell far stronger than anything even Willow could come up with," she looked back at Angel, standing by the bed, "Love."

Jessica nodded, removing her hands from around her neck.

"It's late. Sleep now, we will begin tomorrow." Jessica nodded again, and Angel motioned towards his bed. She lay down, and the two adults left the room, he pulling the curtain across the doorway. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep after everything that had happened, but she dropped off immediately, the dull pain easing away.

Once they heard her breathing slow, Angel took her into his arms, "God, Buffy…" he kissed her soundly, "I missed you so much."

"Angel," she pulled away, "Don't." she looked at the floor, then the walls, anywhere but his eyes. "I-," she sighed, "I've moved on. And you need to, too," she finished, ignoring the sound of her heart breaking in her ears.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. We can't be together."

"How am I supposed to stay away from you?"

She smiled at how ironic the situation was. Once upon a time, it was he leaving, and her begging, "After we win, I have to go back, you know that. I'm gone."

"All these years, I've been thinking of us, and the conclusion I came to, if somehow, you came back…damn the consequences. This is a lonely existence. I don't need a lot to exist, but I need you to live."

"I don't." The ironic just kept coming.

"I can't believe this."

"You have to." She stepped closer to him, "You have so much coming to you. I can't be apart of it." She walked a few steps away, "I have to go. I'm here to help Jessica, not to be with you. I'll be back in the morning." She slowly faded away until she wasn't there, as tears slowly ran down his face.

She slowly faded into the white room, where her friends in death were waiting.

"You did the right ting," her sister in destiny said.

"But it hurts so much," the silent tears started falling.

"I know it does," The teacher embraced her as the slayer stood by awkwardly.


	5. Part Five

Ironic

Part Five

Disclaimer: see previous section.

Author's notes: Guys, I'd really like to know what you think of this story. It's kind of out on a limb for me, though I enjoy writing it, and I'd really like some feedback!

Posted: November 30, 2004

She woke up, opening her eyes immediately as she sat up and looked around. She pulled aside the curtain.

"Where is she?"

"Right, here, hon," The blonde waved from the table.

She sighed, "I thought it was all a dream," she went over, and awkwardly hugged her mother. But then she pulled back, "You lied to me."

Angel put a plate of eggs and toast down on the table, harder than he had meant to. "Eat your breakfast." He didn't look at her mother.

"No, this was going to come up sooner or later, and she needs to know. Sit down, Jessica." She complied.

"When you were born, I was only seventeen, and I was petrified. I had sent your father to hell, and your grandmother had made it clear she hated whom I was. When I found out about you, the first thing I did was go to Giles. It was always my first instinct." Her forehead wrinkled in thought, "No, it wasn't…Going to your father was always my first instinct…

"I knew without a doubt I had to have you. You were a miracle baby, and you were all I had of his. But I couldn't keep you. I didn't know the first thing about children. I had just killed my goldfish, for God's sake.

"So I convinced Giles to take you. He told the others you were his niece, but soon changed it to dad to give you some semblance of normalcy. I came back one month after he brought you home, as planned.

"In the beginning, I spent over an hour a night with you, just holding you. I told the others it was extra training, or study help. Faith saw through it. She had her suspicious, but at the same time, Angel was back, so I was too preoccupied, and tired, to notice, trying to spend all my time with both of you."

She turned to Angel, "I wanted to tell you, please believe that I did. It hurt me more than you leaving, lying to you. But Giles said for it to work, for no one to guess, no one could know, not even you. He also said I had to stop visiting you, Jess, or else you might remember me as something more than a friend. That's why I never babysat.

"It hurt so much, he was taking away my child all over again, and I was losing my lover. For silly, stupid reasons, and I hated it.

"I don't know how, but Dawn found out, right before Glory…I made her promise to tell you when you were eighteen, an adult, and able to make your own decisions. I never thought Giles would take it so far. He was always like a father to me, and I guess when I died, you took my place.

"I'm sorry. Miss Calendar's sorry. I-I never wanted to hurt either of you. Once more, I was looking out for what was best for me, I never wanted to hurt you." She blinked a few times, and the unshed tears disappeared. There would be time enough later to shed tears.

"I don't know why Giles never looked for any prophecies concerning you, Jess. Maybe he would have found it, maybe not.

"Anyway, finish eating," she had been picking at the plate in front of her as her mother talked, "your training starts today."

"Training?" her egg-laden fork stopped halfway to her mouth.

"You're not going to defeat this without training." She leaned over the small table, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You have power you can't even imagine, untapped, deep down inside you. You were born with the strength and agility of both the slayer and the vampire. I know you didn't ask for this, none of us did, these things just happen."

She nodded, "I understand."

"Has Giles done any meditation or anything with you?"

She shook her head.

"Damn it. He should have looked, should have known! Everything else about my life was prophesized, from my birth to my death, why not this?!" Angel looked at her strangely, "There are so many lost prophecies, and I've had nothing better to do." She said by way of explaining. She sighed, "That's not his fault, though. He was just trying to give you a normal life, away from all this. The life I wanted you to have, the life I wanted for myself."

"So…meditation first?"

"Balance first. You can't tap into your powers without being centered. You can't use your powers without the knowledge to do it properly. And you can't find your true power without mastery over your body. You must have harmony." She patted Jessica's arm, "Don't worry, I didn't have any of these things in the beginning either, or in the end."

She finished her breakfast in silence, thinking. She had learned so much, and yet she had so many questions. But now wasn't the time. After she had placed her plate in the sink, they pushed the couch aside, and sat on the hard, wood floor.

"Four count breathing; four in, four hold, four out. Square breathing." She pulled her legs in until she was sitting cross-legged. She closed her eyes, and started the breathing exercise. Jessica didn't have time to ask questions, so she followed her example. She soon was bored, and fidgeted on the hard floor. "Clear your mind. Think of it as a blank slate." Even her voice sounded serene as she didn't break the count.

Jessica tried, but her butt started to tingle as it fell asleep. She tried to shift imperceptibly, but it didn't work.

After ten minutes, she sighed, frustrated. "I can't do it! Whenever I try to clear my mind, it flashes back to Dad not being my dad, and you being my Mum."

"He might not be your biological father, but he is your Dad. He loves you as a dad should. He was more a father to me than mine ever was. That's why I knew you'd be safe with him, no matter what happened to me. Let's try again, come on."

This time she managed to do as she was told, and after five minutes, Buffy stood and congratulated her.

"You're a quick study. It took me weeks to find my center. Ok, next we'll work on some Tia Chi, to work on your balance, among other things. Just…follow along."

She tried to follow as best she could, but eventually she decided that seeing the moves first would help. From the kitchen, she hear her-him put down the towel he was drying dishes with. He walked into the room, falling into step with the routine as she raised her arms into a sweeping block.

She watched them move, perfectly in sync, as the slow movements turned into almost a dance.

"You remembered," he whispered in her ear, his hands on hers.

"How could I forget?' she murmured, before catching herself, "We can't do this." She pushed out of his arms, "I have other things I must do, but I'll be back for patrolling tonight. Be safe," she touched Jessica's necklace, before disappearing slowly.

He let out a frustrated growl, and he almost stomped back into the kitchen.


	6. Part Six

Ironic

Part Six

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Author's notes: sorry for the long wait, but there haven't been any reviews, I think...And not so much action movement, I promise it'll be getting more exciting soon!

"It's all about power. He has the power. You need to use his power against him," she lectured as the vampire advanced. The newly raised vampire rushed her, and she cried out, falling. Buffy had to restrain Angel.

"Is this really necessary?" he growled, already overprotective of the girl he had sired eighteen years before.

"You can't always be there when she's in trouble," she said, her face stone, "she must learn to deal."

Three vampires ambushed them from behind.

"Can we deal with these?" Angel asked, game face firmly in place.

"Of course." The slayer bounded into action, taking on two of the vampires. She punched, kicked, ducked and rolled; a blur of motion as she fought. Angel was amazed at her speed and grace. Fifteen years of death had only improved her, in his mind. Fifteen years of absence had only made him love her more.

The vampire dusted in front of him, leaving him staring into her eyes. There was no time to hide his feelings from her.

How she managed to take on the vampire was beyond her. She was falling, and then she was watching him crumble. She didn't know what happened between the two points, she just knew something had.

She looked up at her parents, frozen. Her mother looked away first. "Angel, we can't," she murmured, looking at her feet. She seemed to be saying that a lot, but what did she mean?

"Why?"

Buffy turned to Jessica, ignoring the pain in his eyes, "Well, I didn't get to see all of the fight, but you're still here, and he isn't," she said, flustered, wiping her hands on her black jeans. "Are we ready to move on?" she walked off through the cemetery. Jessica threw a sympathetic look at her father before following silently.

They returned to his apartment after midnight. Her mother said goodnight, before disappearing as she could, and did. Her father mumbled something before stomping out of the apartment.

_Dear Diary,_

_I never thought things would end up like this. Who would have guessed there's a prophecy about me? I'm just an average girl, just Jessi Giles. Never in my nightmares would I think Dad's slayer would be my mum, or her vampiric lover my father._

_Wait, if Jenny Calendar wasn't my mum …my whole life is a lie!_

A tear fell, followed quickly by another, and then another. One tear followed another until she couldn't see the paper beneath her fingers as things blurred. Her words wet and bled, as her heart.

Without thinking, she dug out her cell phone and hit speed dial. The sleep slurred answer jolted her out of her misery.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry for calling s-so late," her voice wavered.

"It's ok, sweetie, I'm always here for you."

"How-How's Dad?"

"He's managing. He knows what he did was wrong, baby girl, and he's sorry," she heard a deep breath on the other end, "J, I can tell you've been crying…is everything ok in New York?"

"Yeah, I found my-Angel. He's…."

"Broody, I know," she laughed.

"T-Tell me what she used to be like. My Mum." It was then that she realized that she had never even visited either of their graves. She'd never even set foot inside a cemetery before this night.

"She was…from a sister's point of view, a pain in the ass," she laughed, "From a best friend's point of view, she was strong, vibrant, it's cliché, but she was full of life."

"D-Did she love my father?" she didn't want to tell her about the prophecy, as if by not telling anyone, it would make it less real.

"She loved Angel, yes. And she loved Giles like a father. We all do. Every one of us had some sort of dysfunctional family, Xander had his drunken parents, Willow had her absent parents, and we had our absentee Dad. We were all family, together in our strangeness."

Jessica nodded, "Thank you," she whispered, "I should probably go…it's late there, and even later here. Aunt Dawn…is if a bad thing if I don't remember her?"

"You were so young, and she was just your dad's friend, she never babysat, I don't think, and she really wasn't of any importance until now."

She nodded, silent.

"Good night, Jessi."

"Goodnight, Aunt Dawn."

She hung up and laid back, feeling a bit relieved, but also feeling guilty. She now knew more of her mother, but should she have told Dawn about the prophecy, and her mother showing up?

No, she decided. When she left Sunnydale, she left her old world behind. Though she still had ties to her hometown, she was no longer Jessica Sandra Giles, daughter of Rupert Giles, librarian and watcher of slayers. She was the love child of a slayer and a vampire, a forbidden love. Technically, in most lights, she was an orphan, her parents both being dead, one much longer than the other.

This thinking wasn't helping her fall asleep. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and tried to clear it. Her breathing steadied, and she finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. Part Seven

Ironic

Part Seven

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

She woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She pushed herself up, out of the bed slowly, her back, legs, chest, and stomach muscles sore. She hobbled into the kitchen, sitting down at the table quietly.

"I'm sorry I left like that," he said quietly, not turning towards her.

"It's ok, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"No, you're in a strange city, and you don't know anyone. Disappearing was wrong."

"I'm 18, I can handle myself. And what city is stranger than Sunnydale?" she joked. He set a plate in front of her, taking off his jacket and set it on a chair.

"Do you drink coffee?"

"God no, I'm short enough as it is. Tea would be nice though."

He laughed, "You are definitely British at heart." He turned to the kettle, and she gasped.

"What did you do to your back?"

"Oh, got mixed up on a bar brawl. Yentiws are clannish, and you got mixed up with the mates of the clan leader. They're very territorial and aggressive, and I had to defend your honor," he said it with a slight smile.

"T-Thanks. Sit," she ordered, "The least I can do is check it out for you. I know first aid," she tried to smile, but the thought of someone she barely knew fighting her battles for her was something new to her, even if he was her biological father.

"No, all I need is something to eat…."

"Then do it. It doesn't bother me," she slid from her chair, going to the fridge and taking out a blood packet, now hidden behind ordinary foods. She cut the top off with a flair, and poured it into a mug, placing it in the microwave.

As she handed the mug to him, he gave her a questioning look. "Whenever a big bad popped up in good ole SunnyD, I got packed away to Spike's, while everyone else fought the good fight. I guess he knew who I was…" his face was livig, "I forgot you and he have a history. A very interesting history, from what I've heard."

"He lies," he growled, sipping. She pushed him into her recently vacated chair; he didn't fight back.

"I might not be as strong as you, but do I have you force you?" She glared at him, putting her hands on her hips, and for a moment he saw her mother. He sighed, peeling off the white shirt, now probably ruined beyond repair. "And if you feel so bad about what Spike told me, then tell me your version, and let me compare and contrast the two."

He grumbled, but at her prodding, he told her the censored versions of a few of Spike's tales while she mopped up most of the dried and not so dried blood on his back.

"Bland, but that's to be expected," she said a while later, as he shrugged into a new shirt, and she put her cold breakfast in the microwave. "No blatant lies, just tweaks here and there, to show off good sides, or bad, depending on the situation."

"Like what?" he asked as she sat back down.

"Spike liked to play up your evilness, the lust, the kill, but you tell it with a detached air, almost like you were watching it unfold, but weren't apart of it."

Angel was suddenly embarrassed, "What was your childhood like?"

She shrugged, "Like any childhood, I guess. Giles was a great dad," the name sounded funny in her voice, "Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander loved to play with me when I was younger, and read to me, I excelled at school thanks to Will. I didn't even realize our little family was odd until fifth grade. I went to a birthday party, and Dad-Giles, was the only dad to come pick his child up. Everyone else had a Mommy, except me.

"I guess that's when he made up the lie that Jenny was my mum, though he didn't make up that you killed her. It never even dawned on me that Dad wasn't my Dad."

"Did you know- what were you told about me?"

"You're the soulless monster who killed my mum. I never even realized that her death was almost a year before my birth."

He hung his head.

"Don't be like that. Giles never really got over it, he was trying to get back at you through me, unbeknownst to me. But now I know the truth, and I'm glad I do. Living in the dark isn't any fun." She picked at her food, "And don't go all protective of me. That what I liked most about Spike, he'd always lay things straight with me. He's the one who taught me to fight. D-Giles didn't want me to know how, and when he learned about the lessons, he blew up!"

"It's ok, I understand, he is your dad."

They sat there in silence a moment as she ate; he sipped at his now lukewarm blood.

"Don't you miss this?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Conversation. With people."

"I hadn't noticed it was missing until you brought it up," he smiled slightly. He was about to say something more, but Buffy appeared at that moment.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything. I wanted to give you guys time to get to know each other a bit better. I know a lot about Jess, and she knows a bit more about me after last night," it was a kind smile she gifted upon her daughter, "but she only knew lies about you. At least what Giles told you."

She groaned, "Do we have to practice today? I'm sore in places I didn't know could be sore."

"I'm afraid we do. Lucy's got the girls on the lookout for him, and we think he might be going after Giles. I'm glad your so resourceful, because this guy won't play fair."

"Lucy?" Angel asked.

"Lucy Hanover, a previous slayer."

"Who is this guy?"

"We're not sure yet," but the tone of her voice told Angel she wasn't telling the whole truth, "From what we can gather, he's the servant of Janus, the god of Chaos."

"Do you mean-" he started.

"We don't know yet for sure, Angel. I'll let you know." Her eyes told him they were thinking of the same person, and he was right.

He nodded, thinking, "Let me move the couch aside for you guys."

After a week, Buffy decided both of them needed to go to Sunnydale, the threat was too great. Jessica was uneasy, seeing as this would be her first time back home since the argument. She hadn't even called home once, though she knew Dawn would tell him she was ok. Buffy said they'd have to explain to the gang, and expect water works.

"For this to work, you have to trust me. I've never done this before, and it's difficult, but if I don't have your complete trust, it won't work." She took each of their hands at that ever so comforting speech, and closed her eyes. Jessica closed her eyes as well, not wanting to see whatever was going to happen.

"You can open your eyes now," Buffy said, letting go of her hand. She found herself in a cemetery, near a solitary grave. Angel was staring at it. "I'm sorry. It's the place where I have the biggest ties to this earth."

Upon closer inspection, the stone read Buffy Ann Summers.

"We've got a ways to go before sun rise. I can only come with you half way, I can't be spotted."

They set off towards the house Jessica still considered home, the pit in her stomach gnawing at her, growing bigger as they neared until she thought it would swallow her whole. Buffy left them soon after entering the heart of town, and they continued on in silence. Jessica could almost feel her watching though, now that she knew she really was.

They got to her door just as the sun was coming up. She knocked twice before entering.

"Come in," she whispered to Angel, thinking her father would be asleep at this hour.

Giles was asleep on the couch, looking the worse for wear, and as the door opened, he started awake.

"Jessi?"

"Yeah, it's me, Dad." He hugged her tightly.

"You scared the shit out of me," then he saw Angel.

"I'll explain in a minute, I promise. Could you call Dawn, Willow and Xander? I want to explain to everyone at once."

"Of course," he looked at her for a long moment, "You look just like your mother. I never noticed it before…"

She smiled at him, "Thanks," she whispered.

Once the gang was assembled, all sitting on the couch, she stook before them, and told them about the prophecy.

"And…" she looked at Giles then Angel, "Mum told about this. My real Mum. Buffy."

"What?"

"Holy Cow!"

"Is that why…"

Jessica looked to the corner, and everyone followed her gaze to see Buffy appear slowly there. "Hi guys," she stepped slowly from the corner with a little wave.

Dawn was the first one to her, crushing her into a hug. Willow, Xander and Giles weren't far behind.

"Guys, don't get excited. I can't stay. I'm just here to help Jess with the prophecy-"

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Dawn sobbed.

"Oh, Dawnie," she hugged her, "You know I was watching you, right? All of you, when I had the time…"

"So, what's the skinny? Time for research?"

"No, Xand. I've already got a team researching, you guys are recon. But you'll always be my best researchers…"

"Just tell us what to do."

"Xan, I need you on news duty. Anything strange, apocalypsie. Giles, I need you to train Jess, as if she were a slayer. Will, I want you on the net. Check all the recent hotel and motel listings."

"Am I searching for anything or one in particular?"

"Yeah."


	8. Part Eight

Ironic

Part Eight

Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long, I haven't had a lot of time to write this past month, ever since I've switched classes, school's gotten harder, lol. I guess it could be the French 4 and Honors History, lol. But here's the last chapter. Hope you like it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys kept me writing! Even if it took a long time!

They took my seperators out! These'll have to do...

* * *

"Nothing, Buff,' Willow looked at her from her seat in front of the computer. 

"Nadda," They reported back to her after she had returned.

"Luc and Isabelle say he's only got a limited window of opportunity, so it'll be soon…"

They didn't have to wait long. The changes started with the rising of the full moon.

* * *

Jessica was awoken at three am to the ringing phone. She answered it, her eyes still closed. 

"Hello?" Barking filled her ear. "What the? Is this some kind of prank?"

More barking filled her ear, then a frustrated growl, and the other end was hung up.

"What the-" the phone rang again, "Hello?"

"I just got the strangest call, and then I went to the bathroom-"

"Willow?" the words coming from the other end were laced with purrs.

"What I saw in the mirror…there's something going on, Jess."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"You sound funny…where's Giles?"

"I don't know, I just woke up."

"Well, I'm coming over, there's something going on. I'll call Xander, have Giles start a pot of tea. Something fishy's going on. Mm…fish."

"Fishy fish," she agreed.

"See you soon." She hung up and went downstairs.

"Dad? Angel?" she called, hoping one would be awake. Barking came from the kitchen. "W-Who's there?"

A figure with doggish ears came out of the kitchen.

"Dad!" she cried, shocked. "Oh dear God," she cried, and he said the same, in barks and growls.

* * *

They all sat on the couch, staring at their furry hands. 

"I can't believe this!" Buffy stomped around, pacing. Angel stood behind Jessica, looking only slightly better than the others. "Will, could you do a sleep spell? If they town finds out about this, they'll freak!"

She nodded, starting to answer.

"Will, Will!" she handed her a dry erase board. She took it and started scribbling.

_Yeah, I can try. I'll need a few things, though._

"Make a list and Giles will look through his stuff. He sure chose a doozy. If I ever get my hands on him-"

"It's-bark-Jessi's job-bark- to find-bark-put him in his-growl," Angel told her. He had slightly mastered the new way of speaking while the others were helpless.

She sighed, "I know." Willow handed her list to Giles, and he went off to find the things she needed.

Jessica absently stroked her ears and her whiskers. It was ingenious, really, turning guys into dogs and girls into cats, unable to communicate and havoc would ensue. Good thing Xander got up to go to the bathroom at three, maybe they could contain the panic a bit.

She also kind of reveled in this, it was the first time she had been allowed in on the powwows.

"Jessi, let's go practice in the atrium, I want you perfectly prepared for him." She nodded, following her mother out.

"He's a wily one, be on your guard at all times. He's a weasel too. Don't expect him to fight fair. He's going to try and weasel a way out. Here," she handed her a charm necklace, "each charm stands for something," she held each charm as she named them, "Protection, love, family, friendship, trust, guidance…" she stopped, "You have all of these, and so much more. You have to believe in yourself."

* * *

"We've got him. Same seedy motel as last time," Willow said twenty-four hours later, with only a bit of a purr. 

"Ok, Jess, you're up. Believe in yourself."

"B-But I haven't found my power yet!"

"It's inside you, just under the surface. You'll be able to tap into it when you need it most. You're a great fighter, and so much more than I expected or wished. You can do this. I have to go, but I'll see you after."

"Go?" she squeaked, but she was gone.

"Ready?" Angel had been the first to get his speech under control. She nodded, petrified. "Will, where are we going?"

* * *

He kicked down the door, only to find the room vacated. 

"Now what?" she asked. It only came out mostly mangled, having spent most of her day working on finding her hidden power.

"I've got an idea…"

* * *

They entered the old factory silently. A nervous person by nature, she was stroking her tail. 

"Stop that. Be on alert," he growled, looking around.

She stopped, looking around as they entered the maze of boxes in the abandoned warehouse. Though he was more aware than her, it he who got knocked down.

"Son of a bitch!" but the man was gone. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. We know you're here, Ethan," he said, standing. He was in game face, and she had to laugh at the vampire with cuddly dog-ears and a tail.

He started suddenly, looking off to his left, a confused look on his face. Then he nodded.

"This is where I'm supposed to leave you. You have power; you just have to believe in yourself. I believe in you, and so does the gang, especially Giles."

"But-"

"I love you," he hugged her tight, "I know you can do this."

"But-"

"If you need help, just yell," he whispered before letting go, "I'll see you back at Giles's," he said loudly, as if he wasn't talking to her.

"But-But Dad-"

He smiled and walked off, leaving her alone.

She looked around, surrounded by boxes and utterly alone. She gulped, before moving on, cautiously through the boxes. She caught glimpses of someone or thing ahead, always one corner ahead of her.

Suddenly the boxes were behind her, and she was in a largish clearing.

"Why, you're just a kid. Younger than when I first saw your mum, I bet. Sweet thing. Does she still have that tattoo I gave her?"

"Who are you?"

"Ethan Rain, at your service, milady," he mock bowed.

Suddenly Buffy was beside her.

"Mom?"

"Ethan, I knew it was you." She turned to Jessica, "We're not here to help, just containment."

"We?" she whispered. All of a sudden she saw a flash, a whirling circle surrounding them.

"No one can get out, or in," she looked into the boxes, and Jessica followed her gaze, and she could just make out Angel's shape. "I must join them. Good luck."

"Well, well, if it ain't Buffy Summers, the slayer. Like my little prank?"

"Reverse it," she turned to him, glaring at him.

"That's no fun. Say, how's your mother? Does she know about your bastard child?"

"Leave her out of this," she growled.

"Is she and Ripper still together? Last I saw, they were pretty into each other."

"Stop it! Leave Mom alone! That was your doing, it wasn't her!"

"Wasn't it? All those things she said and did? You should know, with a child of your own. One you kept from your family and friends. Lying to them. To her."

"No it- it was the right thing," she turned to Jessica, "You know that, right?"

"Of course, Mom."

"And what about your vampire lover? Didn't he deserve to know?" he was pacing, his hands behind his back, fiddling with something.

"He understands why I did it!" she looked into the shadows where he stood.

"Dirty girl, having a child in secret, giving her to poor ole Ripper to raise, and then you go and kill yourself because you can't deal."

"That's not what happened! You don't understand!" she sounded close to tears, "That's not what happened. I died to save you and Dawn!" she said, gripping Jessica's shoulders.

"You couldn't deal not having her not knowing who you really were."

"No!" she fell to her knees sobbing.

Jessica watched their interaction; her eyes kept going to his hands, fiddling with something.

He was reveling in her pain, "You killed your mother, the stress of having you for a daughter, and then you kill yourself, leaving you poor defenseless sister on her own."

"NO!" she set her forehead on the floor, sobbing, "No!"

Jessica strode over, grabbing the blue stone from his hand, threw it on the ground and smashed it with her heel. "Leave her alone," she growled.

Her mother's sobbing stopped as smoke rose from the smashed stone, "A guilt spell, not like you," she said, standing.

He was laughing, "Took you long enough. I so wanted to see you squirm, slayer."

"Undo the spell on the town," Jessica growled.

"Uh, no."

"Now," she moved closer to him, trying to loom, all five feet five inches of her scrawny frame.

He laughed, "Dream on." He made a grab for her. She sidestepped the grab, slapped his hands aside and jammed the heel of her palm into his nose. It broke with a sickening crack.

"Undo the spell," she said again as blood started to pour down his face.

"Bitch," he spat.

"I'm the daughter of the Slayer and Angelus The Scourge. Remove the spell from the town, because you won't like the punishment for impudence," she told him.

"I revel in pain," he spat.

He hand shot out, hitting his broken nose. He cried out in pain.

"Do you realize that my spell is slowly spreading to the world? Chaos will reign. And you, daughter of the slayer, will perish like all the rest."

But then something went through the air, and she could feel her tail and ears shrink into unexistance.

"Seems to be something wrong with _that_ plan," she taunted. She kicked the insides of his knees in quick procession, taking him down. "You're pathetic," she told him, walking away.

"You need to kill him, or he'll just try it again," her mother told her as the ring of white light slowly faded.

"I-I can't."

"You must, for-" she heard a snap, and looked back to him standing there. Ethan was crumpled at his feet. "That works." Jessica looked at her mom, and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"It's almost dawn," she said, "we need to get back." They each took her hand, leaving Ethan there, as she transported them to Giles.

Jenny and Kendra were waiting for them.

"I wanted to apologize on Giles's half, "Jenny stepped forward, taking Jessica's hands, "I never wanted this to go so far…" then she turned to Angel, "we don't blame you, my Uncle and I. It truly wasn't you."

Buffy joined them, and their presence filled the room as everyone fell silent.

"Jessica, you did a wonderful job, and for dis we tank you," Kendra said, with a smile on her face.

"Rupert, you raised her right, and for this we thank you," Jenny said.

"Angel, you know about the Shanshu, right? For helping train Jessica and ridding the world of the threat, we bless you. The prophecy has come to pass."

He stared at Jenny, shocked, "But I don't-"

"Jessi had Giles for her first 18 years, but now she needs you," Buffy told him sadly.

"I don't understand," Jessica started.

"You will," they held hands, the two slayers and the witch, as power ran through them and into Angel. He gasped, his eyes wide in shock and pain. The others looked on, unsure of what was going on. Soon the power dissipated and he stood gasping for breath. His skin had a pinkish tint, and it looked healthier.

But then Kendra and Jennifer Calendar moved away from Buffy. She turned, confused, as they backed away.

"W-What are you doing? What's going on?"

"There's more to the rules about prophecies…" Jenny teased good-naturedly.

"I read them all…"

"I've been dead longer than you, don't you think I might have found this and kept it from you? When a gifted slayer goes beyond her given duty and she has special ties to the living world, she may be given extended duty."

"Extended duty?"

"We've decided. With Faith in jail, the world needs a slayer, and you have especially strong ties to this world…"

"We're revoking your membership to de Slayer Council," Both Kendra and Jenny hugged her, and the light went through her as well, leaving her breathless.

Buffy looked at herself in wonder, feeling her face and her moving chest.

"Are you serious?"

They nodded, smiling; "Take care of her, Liam," Jenny said before they both slowly faded away.

"What just happened?" Xander asked, confused.

"I'm hungry," Willow announced, understanding immediately," Xander, Dawn, help me in the kitchen?"

"Ah, yes, I think I need some tea, or maybe something stronger," Giles said, upon realizing what had just happened. He and Willow dragged a confused Xander and Dawn into the other room. Jessica noticed, but her parents were oblivious.

"Can we try now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I think we can," she smiled.

"So, you're still my girl?"

"Always," they embraced.

"What!" they heard from the kitchen, "Dead boy's alive?" followed quickly by a howl of pain.

"And Buffy's alive, right? I got that much," Dawn's voice said.

"Yes," Willow sounded exasperated, "Now Shh!"

Buffy smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her. Jessica watched, happy that her parents were finally together. She wasn't even mad that she had never found her power. Having her parents together, and being able to know them was good enough for her.

END


End file.
